


Ritual Sacrifice

by killerweasel



Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: M/M, Maggot Husbands (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Crowley has two choices: he can walk away or he can help.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Ritual Sacrifice

Title: Ritual Sacrifice  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Hastur, Crowley, Ligur  
Pairings: Hastur/Ligur, Aziraphale/Crowley  
Word Count: 1,104  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: After Episode 6  
Summary: Crowley has two choices: he can walk away or he can help.

One moment, Crowley is sitting in the cottage next to Aziraphale sipping cocoa and watching crap telly, and the next, he's on the dirty floor of what used to be a building. There's just enough of a tingle of the stones against his skin to let him know this was once a Holy place.

"What the fuck?" It takes his eyes a moment to adjust to the semi-darkness. The only light comes from some burning candles. He blinks at the sight in front of him. Hastur, Duke of Hell, is lying in the middle of a summoning circle. The floor is coated in blood and Crowley can see several organs piled in front of an alter. Next to Hastur's outstretched hand, drawn in blood, is Crowley's true name.

Crowley crosses the room, taking care not to touch any of the symbols with his feet. "What did you do?" He grabs Hastur by the jacket, shaking his limp form. "What did you fucking do, you amphibious asshole?" Crowley looks from one side of the room to the other. "What have you started?" There's a serious build-up of power in the room, something which makes Crowley want to turn into a snake and hide.

"Needed help. This is your fault." Hastur's remaining eye flutters open. It doesn't quite focus on Crowley's face. "Bringing Ligur back requires a great deal of sacrifice." A bubble of back blood bursts on his lips. "Can't finish it. Lost too much blood."

"Crap." Crowley sets Hastur onto the floor gently. He spots a torn piece of parchment near a pile of several toes and an eye. Shuddering, he grabs the paper. The language is ancient, from a civilization which fell centuries earlier, but Crowley recognizes the words. He reads through it twice before checking to see exactly where Hastur left off. "Don't die, Hastur. If you bleed out, it'll mess with the spell."

He doesn't have to help the Duke, doesn't have to be there at all. He could leave and let Hastur's attempt fail. Except... if someone had murdered Aziraphale, wiped him out with Hellfire, Crowley would do everything in his power to bring his angel back. Ligur was Hastur's Aziraphale.

Taking a deep breath, Crowley turns his fingernail into a claw. He makes a small slice in his arm, just enough to get the blood flowing, and begins to draw a series of symbols. The power he felt before gradually increases until he's almost drowning in it. This is old magic, powerful magic, strong enough to tear through the veil of life and death.

With the sound of Hastur's ragged breathing in his ears, Crowley begins to chant words in a very dead language. A second circle, one just large enough to hold a body, starts to glow. By the time Crowley finishes, the circle's light is too bright for him to look at. He can see the veins inside of the hand he covers his eyes with. There's a sound, similar to thunder, and then the room goes dark.

"Did it work?"

"No clue. I can't see a blessed thing." Crowley snaps his fingers, creating a ball of Hellfire in his hand. He tosses it towards the ceiling, casting light to all corners of the room. There's a figure inside of the circle, shrouded by a pair of black wings. "There's someone in the circle. Keep breathing. I'll go check them out and then we can see about doing some healing."

A soft groan comes from the figure as they sit up. The black wings vanish into the ether, revealing Ligur. He has new scars on his face, probably due to the Holy water, but otherwise seems fine.

"Oh, my fucking head. Where am I? This isn't Crowley's apartment." He spots Crowley and goes still. "What's going on? Did you do this?"

"Yes and no." Crowley breaks the circle with his foot. "What do you remember?"

"We were coming to drag you to Hell. Something splashed on my head and then... it all went away." His eyes and the chameleon on his head go a very pale green. "Was I dead? Like really dead?"

"I rigged up a bucket with Holy water. It missed Hastur. It didn't miss you." Crowley glances over his shoulder. "I'm not going to apologize. It was the end of the world. If you want to attack me, wait until after I've seen to Hastur. He's a mess."

"Did you hurt him?" The green in Ligur's eyes shifts to red as he gets to his feet. "This whole place stinks of blood and gore." He looks past Crowley and spots Hastur. "Fuck me, you tore him apart!"

Crowley holds his hands up. "I didn't do anything to him! He was like this when I got here!"

"Wasn't Crowley. Let him help me, love. Always was the best of us at healing." Hastur manages a small smile before falling quiet.

"Do something! Help him!"

"I will." Crowley kneels down on the floor next to Hastur. He places his hand on the Duke's head. "Rest now. You're going to be fine."

\---

"So there wasn't any War, the Antichrist rebelled against Satan, and then Heaven and Hell failed to kill both of you. What a mess." Ligur takes the glass of whiskey Crowley pours him and shakes his head. "You didn't have to bring us back to your place. You could have just left us there."

"Thought about it, but Aziraphale would have made me come back because it was 'the nice thing to do'. Mending bridges and whatnot." He takes a large gulp from his own glass. "Hastur will be unconscious for a bit longer and you needed to find out what's been going on." Crowley glances towards the doorway. He knows Aziraphale is sitting in the comfortable chair by the fireplace, pretending to ignore the demons in the cottage. "You two can stay as long as you need. Just don't try to kill us."

"Water under the bridge and all that crap." Ligur sets his empty glass down with a sigh. "You helped Hastur when you could have walked away. You helped correct what you did to me. I figure we're all square now. And if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go watch over him until he wakes up. We'll decide what we're going to do after that."

"Aziraphale will have dinner ready at six. He makes everything from real ingredients and whatever he comes up with will be fantastic. You're welcome to join us if he's awake by then." He thinks about sobering up and decides against it. "Welcome back, Ligur."

"Thanks."


End file.
